


this winter hasn't been so rough

by eagleboycos



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Joseph Kavinsky Lives, M/M, Other, no onscreen smut, post-sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagleboycos/pseuds/eagleboycos
Summary: He feltvictorious,being with someone like Blue. She was possibly the prudest girl in Henrietta, but it wasn’t just that that made Kavinsky proud.No, Kavinsky was not proud because he was Blue Sargent; the witch’s first. He was proud because Blue Sargent valued herself above most people in Henrietta, but, by some miracle, she had deemed the one, the onlyJoseph fucking Kavinskyworthy of her affection.





	this winter hasn't been so rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brophigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something’s changing (i can feel it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240666) by [brophigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/pseuds/brophigenia). 



> So this takes place around the end of BLLB, in the time between then and TRK. Blue decides to... explore. Kavinsky lived and is working on himself. Yup. 
> 
> This was inspired by brophigenia's fics where K does the whole gangsey so this is kinda like a fanfiction for a fanfiction??? idk. lol. but theyre a good read and I reccomend.
> 
> Title from Dark Days by PUP.

Kavinsky basically limped out of his room, closing the door quietly. Blue had fallen asleep and he had the munchies, so he took the opportunity to get up and get some food. He went down to the kitchen, opening the cabinets. K perused for a moment, but didn't see anything that caught his eye. He walked to the fridge, wincing a bit at his sore muscles.

“Damn, K, you good?” Skov asked from the doorway, making Kavinsky jump.

“Jesus, dude, don’t fuckin do that.” 

“That limp from a fight?” Skov moved into the light, snatching a jar of Nutella from the cabinet.

K scoffed. “Might as well have been.” He shot a bemused look at Skov, who raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?” Skov ate Nutella from the jar with a spoon, which made K scrunch his nose in disgust.

Kavinsky grabbed a couple of cheese sticks, taking his time unwrapping the first one and chewing his first bite. Skov gestured with his hand, a circular motion that said _“Well, out with it, dude.”_

“I met a _girl,_ man.” Kavinsky mockingly swooned, back of his hand pressed to his forehead.

“I’m being serious, K, tell me.” Skov laughed.

“You think I’m not serious?” Kavinsky retorted, still smiling. Skov’s eyebrows might as well have been in his hairline. 

“Who?” Skov asked, incredulous.

This made Kavinsky laugh. It wasn't his typical sharp, cruel laugh. It was… _boyish._ Free. Happy.

“If you don’t think I’d get with a girl, you’re gonna think I’m delusional when I tell you what girl I’m with.” K took another bite of his cheese stick, eyes glittering.

Skov considered this. “Is it that Sarah bitch who used to hang off you like a tick?”

“Nah, man, she moved. I didn’t like her anyway.”

“Is it that chick you were looking at when we came outta Dollar General last week?”

“Wrong again. Think witchier.”

“Fuck, man, I don’t know. Orla goddamn Sargent?” 

“Witchier than that.”

Skov stopped to think for another moment before several distinct emotions crossed his face in rapid succession. First was realization, all slack jaw and raised eyebrows. Second was confusion, pulled in brows and a frown. Third was excitement, which was a smirk. The expression Skovs features decided to settle in was something akin to disgust, which was a scrunched up nose and confused eyebrows.

“Don’t tell me it's who I think it is.” 

“Who do you think it is?” K asked, sounded overly intrigued and feeling smug because he knew _exactly_ who the hell Skov thought it was, and he was goddamn _right._

“I thought she was with Dick Three!” Skov gaped in a hushed voice, getting closer to Kavinsky.

“Nah. Bump in the road. They fell of the wagon, man.” Kavinsky sounded smug and proud. He felt _victorious,_ being with someone like Blue. She was possibly the prudest girl in Henrietta, but it wasn’t just that that made Kavinsky proud. Anyone could convince a girl to give up her virginity with enough honeyed words and a promise of danger. Blue Sargent wasn't a prude. She simply had self value, a trait all too uncommon in teenage girls these days. No, Kavinsky was not proud because he was _Blue Sargent, the prude, the bitch, the witch’s_ first. He was proud because Blue Sargent valued herself above most people in Henrietta, but, by some miracle, she had deemed someone like K, someone broken and tired and sad and used and really _really_ fucking sick in the noggin, the one, the only _Joseph fucking Kavinsky worthy of her affection._ He knew Blue and Gansey were destined to be back together someday, but somehow, K was okay with that. Not everything had to be permanent. For now, all that mattered was that he had improved himself to the point where _Blue motherfucking shitting goddamn Sargent_ had given him the time of day.

“For real?” Skov asked.

“For real.” K countered.

“You serious?” 

“I’m serious.”

“Goddamn me.” Skov mumbled. He shook his head, but then leaned close to K. “Is the pussy good, though?”

“Would I be limping if it wasn’t?” K snickered. He allowed himself one moment of boyish glory in the fact he’d gotten laid by a girl hot enough to make him nut so hard he fucked his leg up. 

Skov laughed. He and K did the stupid handshake the pack had adopted in freshman year: open palms slapped together, pulled back and followed by a fistbump.

“Power to you, man. Shit.” Skov turned to walk away, muttering to himself. “Who’d’ve thought? Blue fucking Sargent. Goddamn me.” 

Kavinsky beamed. Shit was gonna be better than it was before. 

In the dark, alone but not lonely, he made a promise to himself never to beg for love from anyone ever again. 

“Fuck Lynch.”

**Author's Note:**

> _"This winter hasn't been so rough._   
>  _Oh, it was cold but it wasn't cold enough_   
>  _To freeze the blood beneath my spine,_   
>  _And at least I survived."_


End file.
